paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A brother for Christmas
Story made by crescenttherangerpup98 for Christmas 2016. Writter notes Merry Christmas everyone. Even though I would prefer to have this posted on the morning of the 25th, due to some family reunion I was informed about on the last minute I had to post this today. I hope you guys enjoy this little gift I made for all of you. It is really simple, I would have preferd tomake it more complex but due to some unexpected setbacks it ended like this, I hope you enjoy it, Plot Gaia, a singer who abandonned her family to follow her dreams now hopes to give up all she wanted to see her family once more. Story The coat of white snow covered the streets of the huge park in front of her hotel, it was the same view once again. The last time she was in Adventure Bay was around the time her little brother was born. It was during that joyful season when she had a small band with some friends from the neighborhood. They would normally appear on stage during the evenings, in the park. They had a performance the day he was born, her family asked her to be early that night. But yet, she never returned. The gang met a producer that day. He was a tall man in a suit, who wore a red hat and was a little bit overweight. The man heard the performance and was charmed by the majestic tunes of the young lads, especially the vocalist. The group always dreamt of getting an owner, having a family and getting someone special, and the producer was that person. He adopted them right on the spot and soon they left the family behind. As she sighed with regret, the light brown mix began to close the curtains to avoid any sun from getting inside so she could get some sleep. It was rare for the group to get a day off, especially when they were close to a Christmas concert. If there was something that has ever bothered her was being awake during the day, but it was something she had to get used to. She covered herself in the blankets that covered the wide bed she slept in. The Christmas pattern reminded her of the day she left her home, bringing back the memories of what she lost once she accepted the deal. In one side she got what she wanted, but she lost the rest she had, this kind of situations left him asking herself “Was it worth it?” over and over, after all, she wasn’t alienated to nostalgia. The sunset arrived early that day, the moon was full that night. The pup was standing on the balcony of her room once again watching the celestial object high in the sky. Her silver eyes resembled the shine of the satellite. She wondered what her mother was doing now, after so many years…9 to be exact, more importantly, she wondered if she could ever forgive her. The manager treated them fairly, they never lacked food or shelter, but he wasn’t anything close to a family, just a friend. As the hours passed she just looked at her phone, trying to catch any messages about the next day, the e-mail notifications with reminders of their Christmas concert kept swarming the screen without showing any signals of stopping. Despite this, one message stood out from the bunch, it was from one of her childhood friends who had abandoned the band hoping to return home. “Hey Gaia, how’s everything going in the gang? I received your message, are you seriously going to quit? I thought you really enjoyed singing for the large audiences. Anyways, if you do decide to come here, I’ll pick you up on the train station.” The wolf-dog just stared at the screen before closing the phone with her front paw and storing it once again in her tag. Her leaving would mean the end everything the other’s worked so hard to achieve, but she would have a chance to get reunited with her family. After setting sail in the direction she desired there would not be a way to turn back. After careful consideration, she soon picked up her phone and started a group conversation with the others. The chat was long an emotional but she finally managed to spill the beans, as her final phrase as the vocalist were spelled one could tell from reading the word choice of the other two they disagreed on her decision. It was selfish to them, but in the end they understood her reasons. Gaia wasn’t happy about the course of action either, leaving behind those who gave her a chance to shine didn’t sound okay to her ears, but it was something she had to do. The group met near the train station for the final good byes. The news of her retirement were still a rumor for those who weren’t members of the band. She would announce it officially after Christmas but right now, it was not the time. She got on the train pushing her luggage with a little trouble, an employee helped her the rest of the way to her seat. She slowly waved good bye to her friends and owner as the wagons moved along the tracks, soon she would arrive to the home she once knew. She got off the train at Adventure Bay’s station as the sun began rising. She was surprised not a lot had changed ever since she left, at least on the train station that is. The first thing she wanted to do was to visit her mother. By now she would be old and maybe would have resentment towards her, however, she did not expect that the house she once lived in would be abandoned by then. The dust covered the chairs and ornaments around the place and some of the doors would barely open. She looked around hoping to find out what happened, but nothing could tell her anything. Overrun by grief and regret, Gaia sat down on the bed her mom was lying down the day she ran off with her friends and stayed there for a few minutes trying to digest all that she could finally see. For the first time in so many years, she felt that following her dreams would cost her more than she expected. The only thing the youngster could think off was how she should have returned on time to see her little brother. After a few minutes she noticed a small letter under her mother’s pillow. The paper was starting to get yellow and the smell of humidity was being released from the note. The small text was directed to the young singer, it was from her mother. Just a few words were needed to make her understand the love a mother feels towards her children no matter how many rushed decisions they make, but it also made her understand what she had to do now. The girl began walking through the snow covered streets towards the tower that stood in adventure bay. She arrived to find that no one was there, or at least that is what she thought. When she turned around she saw six pups turning their vehicles back into houses after a long mission. However, she instantly recognized one of them from the description on the letter. He was wearing green, which matched his pup house, but the darker are around one of his eyes and grey fur was all the information he needed. She approached him slowly with a small smile and a few gentle tears crawling out of her eyes, as she had finally found her little brother, just in time for Christmas. Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Story Category:First gen Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story Category:Christmas Specials Category:Christmas Story Category:Christmas